The Fool's Freedom
by Yunalica
Summary: A/N:This is my redemption story for making you wait. Minako though that the world is safe, but when a man in a suit need his master help, she though she was free, but on her journey for the Great Transformation she will learn the true meaning of freedom. What lies ahead for our heroine? Will she make friends, make new love? Read to find out! 'MinakoxElfriede'


 **A/N: I know that all of you are waiting and I'm sorry I have school, my nephew, and my inspiration keeps leaving me, but I had a lot of advice from many writers, including you Red-kun (winks), so to make it up for my neglectful hiatus please enjoy my new story and would try my best to update the rest of the stories. So without further ado, Minako if you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Minako: Yunalica doesn't own Freedom wars and Persona**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Persona talking"

'Persona thinking'

Chapter 1: One way out, another way in

Minako Artsuro sacrifice her life to stop Nyx from bringing the catastrophe to her world, and become the great seal. She wonders if her friends are doing alright. She misses her friends, Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Shinjiro, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Konohamru, and Akikhiko, but she misses her girlfriend most of all Aigis, during the time she meet Aigis she has mixed feelings about her, and as time gone by those feelings become more and more intense, and confessed to her on Christmas day. Her last moments of them together was on top of the Gekkokan High school for graduation.

Right now Minako was chain together to keep Nyx from getting out, but Erebus was not making it easier for her. Every attempt he tried harder, if not for Elizabeth protection. She lost track of how many times he tried to bust Nyx out. As Erebus has vanished again by Elizabeth's Megadoilon, she turned to Minako, and wonder is there another way to change destiny.

"sigh…. I wonder how long has it been since I left the velvet room" said Elizabeth "Is there no other way? Why do many people want death so much?"

As she asked those questions, a bright light has entered the realm, thinking was an enemy she pull out her compendium and summoning Thanatos, as the light diminished a man with blond hair, a white suit, with glasses and a bunch of thrones wrapped around his left arm.

"Who are you?" Order Elizabeth

"My name is Cesare and my master wanted to help with your little dilemma" said Cesare

"Oh if you really are here to help, why should I trust you?" asked Elizabeth as she was ready to burn him with a full power Agiydne.

"because it would help benefit both my master's problem and your friend's freedom" answered Cesare "plus it would be able to help get rid of your problem."

As Elizabeth looked in his eyes for suspicion, founding none she dismisses Thanatos, but still keep her guard up.

"If what your saying is true it impossible not to bring The Fall to the world," said Elizabeth "if you take Minako away then Nyx will destroy everything in her path."

"I know," said Cesare "that's why I'll use a special power same of hers to keep it barricade."

As he walks to the door the thorn on his arm suddenly lashed and broke all of the chains holding Minako. When Elizabeth saw this she withdrew Thanatos as fast as she could, but stop when she saw purple thorns surrounding the seal.

"As long as those thorn are there it will grow stronger over time" explained Cesare. He turns around, and went over to Minako.

As he went to her body he puts his hand on her back and applied a little pressure to it. He then walks to Elizabeth and Minako slowly regained concessions. Minako then stands up and turns to see Elizabeth and an unknown man.

"Liz wh-what's going on?" asked Minako "Wait, why am I not a hanging statue?"

"I was the one who freed you" answer Cesare "I need you to help my master"

"And who is you master if you don't mind?" asked Minako

"My master name is Simon" answer Cesare "and the world is in danger of falling apart."

That news shocked Minako and Elizabeth, as Elizabeth recovered she yelled "How is that possible? Nyx is seal how is the world still in danger?"

"Not your world" answer Cesare "on my world people are consider resources, they lived in a Panopticon."

Minako and Elizabeth was shocked as that wasn't enough he continued to explain his world, "inside the Panopticon people are divided into three groups. One was the Citizens they are consider the most value resources for their smarts and benefits, then there are the OPS, the Office of Peace and Stability they are the higher ups in the Panopticon they are in charged they give out sentences and have your penalties extended, and last are the Sinners they are consider the lowest of the low they do all the heavy work, they have sentence, they work it off to gained their freedom."

He stops in order to make them digested the information. When he saw them nod he continued, "then people above the earth is most powerful, I am one of those people, the place above the earth is called On High I went down the realm after my wife had died. As you can see my mission was to figure out the way of true freedom."

"Okay I can understand all of this" said Minako "but I don't understand why do you need me?"

"My master Simon saw your bravery and potential" answer Cesare "he wants you to help the world on the path of the Great transformation."

"The Great Transformation?" Asked Minako and Elizabeth.

"The Great Transformation is when everything can live in prosperity and peace" answer Cesare "but I was killed by people who want the Grand Transformation to remade the earth into their own image" he looks down and started to teared up, "the worst part is that my daughter was caught by those people." He then looks back up, "please help me I don't want my daughter to be used."

Minako then look at Elizabeth and she looked at her. When their eyes meet they nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll help you" answer Minako

Cesare was looking at her shockingly, he quickly recovered and smiled, "thank you, thank you so much."

As both Minako and Cesare went to the realm Elizabeth stop them handed Minako a silver hand held gun. This was her Evoker, "I figured you need this for the future."

As Minako grab her Evoker and entered the realm.

 **Immaterial Plane**

"So you're the one Simon mention" said a female voice.

She looks up and saw a girl in a grey sleeveless hoodie, her eyes were light green, her bottom right eyelid was larger than normal. She has blond hair in rings sticking out of the sides of her hood over a black ball cap, black sleeves that didn't connect to the hoody, long socks, the left was grey and the right was black with black boots.

"Welcome to the Immaterial plane, the place between alive and death" said the girl "So what your name?"

"Minako Artsuo."

"Hmm nice name I'm Aries M." said Aries

"So why am I here?" asked Minako

"You are here to bring in the Great Transformation" answer Aries "to put an end of people's suffering and pain."

"Okay I'm ready to do this" yelled Minako

"Oh its wakey-wakey time," said Aries "before I go, you're going to meet her soon, and when you do, you have to help her."

'She must be talking about Cesare's daughter' thought Minako

"Helping her will be the first step on bringing the Great Transformation" said Aries

"Okay let's go" said Minako

"Hehe I like you okay see you soon" said Aries

 **?**

"Hey rookie wake up" said male voice

"Come on, don't die on us" said female voice

As she woke up she saw a very muscular man, with white hair, yellow eyes an orange tank top, a white thorn on his arm, and a big shoulder pad on his right side. On his left was a strange woman with a black mask, and a white jacket covering her body, on his right was a woman with red hair, and a red thorn on her arm, red hair, a grey tank top, with grey jeans, and headphones, on her right was a man with the same mask, and coat.

"You're lucky that were here otherwise you'll be dead" said man "hey can you near me?"

"Yes I can hear you" said Minako

"Look we don't have time for introductions, so I'll make this short" said man "you're coming us we got destroy the abductor before we could deal with you.

"Here we got you something that could protect yourself" said woman

She handed Minako a pole arm with three blades coming to a point.

"you do know how to use it right?" asked woman

Minako look at the pole-arm and remember that Ken used a spear so it kinda similar so she can mimic Ken's style with her own twist. So she took the test out a few swings and nodded to them.

"Hmm not bad rookie" said man "okay let's go." As he said that he ran off with everyone in tow. "Our objective is to destroy the abductor, since you're new to this rookie you should stay back, I'll take point, keep up Rookie."

As they went through the gate another man's voice holler out, and she look to the left, her eyes widen at the giant machinery, and the moving blur was a man with blue button short sleeved shirt, with blond hair, the same pole-arm as she has, with blue jeans, and red thorn. On the opposite side was a woman with the same mask and coat, carrying a small machine gun.

"Yee-haw, come on you piece of junk" taunted blond man "is that all you got?"

"Carlos you doing alright?" asked man

"Oh Uwe see that you finish with our damsel in distress" said Carlos with a grin.

"Stay back Rookie let us take care of this" said woman

As Minako stayed behind to assist Carlos, Uwe started to use his thorn to bind his legs and drag it all of his might. Then the others started shooting the machinery, and not doing a lot of damage. As the machinery fell down the girl went up to it arm and start using her sword to severe it arms, but it recovers and shakes her off. When Minako saw that they need help she ran towards them.

"Hey Rookie Stay Back!" yelled Uwe, but Minako didn't listen as she ran she lunge herself with the pole-arm and spin towards it's chest. The abductor was stunned for a moment, but now it focuses its attention to Minako.

"Shit! It in pursuit mode" yelled woman

"Hey get out of there" yelled Uwe

Seeing the abductor coming towards her on all fours she took out her evoker and pointed to her head. When she did that all of them was screaming "stop", but she yelled "PERSONA!" as she pulled the trigger a golden man with a gold scarf, and hair, with a red shirt, and lyre on his back, his chest was a speaker, and his legs looked mechanical.

"I am thou, thou art I, the one who calls" said man "I am Orpheus-Telos"

"Agidyne" said Minako

As she said that the abductor was caught on fire and was burned down to ashes. Most people were shocked that she could summon something that can take down an abductor like it was nothing. When the women asked about the power the said in a robotic manor "her power is unknown, but it the more powerful than the strongest abductor."

They were shocked about her power; the strongest abductors were one in On High. As soon it was over Minako went towards them and she just grin sheeply and rub her head back.

"I'll got to admitted" said Uwe "that something Rookie."

"Something she just summon a person, and burn the abductor like it was bacon" yelled woman

"Hehe that was an awesome performance" said Carlos "so can we get the name of our damsel?

"Oh my name is Minako Artsuo" introduce Minako "thanks for saving me."

"Hey no need for thanks" said Carlos "anything for a pretty lady like you."

"That enough Carlos" said Uwe "besides we got company."

As soon he said that a man with a visor with an eye in front wearing the same coat.

"You had violated the Panopticon law #3678; being an unregistered resource" said man

"Wait!" yelled Minako "What are yo-"

The man raised his arm and a yellow ring surrounded her binding her, movement.

"You are order to come and be a part of the Panopticon for the greater good" said man

"Well looks like your stuck with us for a while" said Uwe "tough look for you Rookie."

As the man came closer he spray some kind of gas and started to lose concessions. The last thing she saw was everyone praying that they go easy on her.

 **A/N: I'm done this is a part of my redemption for neglecting my stories, please review, and be honest on how I've done.**


End file.
